An inkjet print recording system is a type of non-impact printing device which forms characters, symbols, graphics or other images by controllably spraying drops of ink. The inkjet system typically includes a cartridge which houses a printhead. The printhead has very small nozzles through which ink drops are ejected. To print an image the pen typically is propelled back and forth across a media sheet, while the ink drops are ejected from the printhead in a controlled pattern.
Inkjet print recording systems can be used in a variety of devices, such as printers, plotters, scanners, facsimile machines, copiers, and the like. There are various forms of inkjet printheads, including, for example, thermal inkjet printheads and piezoelectric printheads. In a thermal inkjet printing system, ink flows along ink channels from a reservoir into an array of vaporization chambers. Associated with each chamber is a heating element and a nozzle. A respective heating element is energized to heat ink contained within the corresponding chamber. The corresponding nozzle forms an ejection outlet for the heated ink. As the pen moves across the media sheet, the heating elements are selectively energized by a controller, which causes ink drops to be expelled in a controlled pattern. The ink drops dry on the media sheet shortly after deposition to form a desired image (e.g., text, chart, graphic or other image).
Some of the technologies for delivering ink to paper with a hand held pen, include ball point pen technology, felt tip pen technology, fountain pen technology, and quill pen technology. Each of these pen types are different with regard to ease of use, cost, print quality, and impacts on the writer. Different visual effects are sometimes observed for the different pen types. Also, different pressing forces are required of the pen holder when applying ink to the paper.